bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Marco Florian
Marco Florian is an arrancar of Las Noches. Personality Marco is usually an indifferent individual but if he gets angry he won't stop until his opponent is killed. Appearance Marco has long blue hair, and blue eyes. He has a remnamt of his hollow mask on the right side of his head and on his left shoulder. His hollow hole is at the top of his pecks. He wears a water pack on his back that holds his water bearers along with water. He doesn't wear a shirt. (Pretty much looks the same as the picture at the top of the page except for his weapon and his water pack. History The only thing Marco can remember is that he used to be an Atlantean. That he allowed himself to get angry and he killed his family and friends. After he killed them he was executed as was Atlantean law. Powers and Abilities Cero: '''A light blue orb with trails of reiatsu flowing behind it. it spins after it is shot off. Zanpakutō Marco uses water bearers as his weapon. Marco uses the water bearers by flowing water, from his water pack, along with reiatsu through it. He can create swords, a shield, whips, maces, axes and even a bow and arrow. (Arrows are made of water turned into ice.) The water in his water pack is artic water. '''Release command: Come in with the tide. Resurreccion: Marco uses water manipulation on his own molecules to make him stronger. He becomes like a hydra except that he doesn't get 7 heads at the same time. His appearance stays the same but he can make another six heads appear on any part his body at any given time. He can make up to six heads at once. The heads can only shoot ceros but they can also be used to look out for an enemy attack. If Marco chooses he can use all six heads along with his head and his hands to all create ceros. They can be shot off separately or they can be combined together for a much more powerful cero. Porción agua Marco glides his hand through the air horizontally and water mixed with reiatsu appears in front of him. His attack looks like a huge water boomerang. It can be shot off at the enemy or used to defend himself by getting in the way of his enemies attack and giving him enough time to escape the attack. Marco use hand motions to move the attack through the air, change the shape and if he makes the attack big enough he can use it to travel inside of. Aqua de hielo Marco can turn his water abilities into ice. (Like turn his water projectiles into ice.) Also if there is water on his opponents body Marco can change it into ice spikes as well. Dragón de hielo Marco puts the two ends of his waterbearers together and a large dragon made of water appears from behind him and charges at his enemy. At any time Marco can change the water into ice which can sometimes trap his open temporaily in the ice. Statistics Trivia Quotes Category:Arrancar Category:Las Noches